The team's 4th
by Sirens in the water
Summary: "Why would we go to the beach? Today's not special." Wally looked at Conner strangely. "Today is the 4th of July. HOW CAN YOU SAY TODAY ISN'T SPECIAL!" Artemis, Zatanna, Robin, and Rocket all sat up quickly. "That's today?" Not my best, but it'll do. Happy 4th!


**Happy 4th of July! This takes place during the time lapse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

"So, are we just gonna stand around inside, or are we gonna go to the beach?" asked Wally, bored out of his mind. His teammates looked at him, equally bored.

"Why would we go to the beach? Today's not special." Wally looked at Conner strangely.

"Today is the 4th of July. HOW CAN YOU SAY TODAY ISN'T SPECIAL?" Artemis, Zatanna, Robin, and Rocket all sat up quickly.

"That's _ today?_" Artemis asked. Wally nodded. The blonde raced to the kitchen and started to pack a bunch of food into a picnic basket.

"Everyone, get your bathing suits on! NOW!" Shouted Robin. The three confused metas did as they were told. In ten minutes they were all suited up and ready to hit the beach. They exited the cave, with Wolf and Sphere behind. The beach cove was clear and forsaken. The hot sand burned their feet and sent shivers up their spines. Wally raced around at top speed and everything was set out in less than five seconds. Artemis set the picnic basket down and started to apply sunscreen to her body.

"Hey, Wally, could you get my back, please?" She asked. Wally nodded and started to apply the sunscreen slowly and shakily. His face burned as he moved down her back.

"You can't go any faster?" asked Artemis. Wally was unable to respond. He finished up, and Artemis layed down on her towel to tan. Robin and Zatanna ran into the water; Kaldur was teaching Raquel to swim; M'gann and Conner were off who knows where doing we all know what. Wally tried to go swimming with the two younger teens, but he was a third wheel. Besides, his mind kept slipping to the blonde lying in the sand.

She was so amazing. They weren't dating officially, but they had kissed seven months ago, and several times since then. But those were all times Artemis didn't know. He had managed to do it so quickly, that she had no clue he was even there. They had been out to dinner a few times too, but those don't count as dating he reckoned. She had never called him her boyfriend. There was also the matter that, she had never kissed him besides New Years; she probably never thought about him at all.

What he didn't know was that Artemis' thought were on him right now. She wished he would come and hang with her. She still wondered if he had a crush on M'gann. The only time they kissed was New years, but she had a feeling that he had stolen some super speed kisses. But he never went out of his way to spend time with her publicly. Was he embarrassed about her?

_Artemis, of course he isn't embarrassed about you! He loves you! _M'gann's voice entered Artemis' mind.

_ He has a funny way of showing it. _Retorted the bitter blonde. She felt the martians mind disappear.

_ Wally. _M'gann contacted the distracted red head.

_ Yeah, M'gann?_

_ Show your girlfriend some affection. She feels left out. _The martian hoped that would be enough to satisfy her friends. Wally climbed out of the water and went to the tanning girl. Artemis looked up. The boy's body was glistening in the sunlight.

"Yes, Wally?" asked the girl, pretending to be irritated. The emerald eyed boy smirked at the blonde.

"Are you going to get wet?" He asked mischievously.

"No," said Artemis, hiding her fright.

"Yes you are." Wally scooped Artemis up and carried her to the water kicking and screaming.

"Wally, put me down!" She screamed.

"No, nit gonna do it." Once he was in past his elbows, he dropped her into the water. She struggled underwater, kicking and flailing. The ginger's smile melted off his face at the sight of her struggles.

"I can't swim!" She cried. Wally instantly grabbed her. He held her close to him; he could feel her heart fluttering in her chest like a leaf in the wind.

"I'm sorry, Artemis. I'm so sorry!" He gasped. The girl cried into his chest.

"I was so scared, Wally. I-I've almost drowned too many times." She sobbed.

"It was all my fault, I'm sorry," he said. Artemis shook her head.

"No, I should have told you."

"Artemis," Wally said hesitantly.

"Yeah," she asked.

"I-never mind." They exited the water with everyone else. Streaks of dark night faded into a blanket of night as the team ate their pre-packed dinner. Soon, the fireworks started. Reds, blues, and golds. Silvers, purples, and greens. They all exploded in the sky, whirling around like dancers. Artemis layed curled up next to Wally. Zatanna and Robin held hands in the cover of darkness. Kaldur and Rocket lay side by side. M'gann and Conner were still missing.

"Artemis," Wally asked again.

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you really feel like I'm embarrassed about you?" Artemis gave a start.

"Sometimes. We never go on official dates, and you never kiss me. So maybe." Wally smiled. This was heading in a favorable direction.

"Well, let me prove my pride." Wally caressed her face as their lips met. At that moment another bright firework lit up everything. Including their love scene. Giving Robin the chance to snap a picture. But for the couple, everything was perfect.

**Really bad, but whatev. Please review. For all those Americans out there, Happy 4th!**


End file.
